1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supporting structures for television monitors and more particularly to a support system for mounting a television monitor on either a wall or a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though television monitors in recent years have been reduced in size through the miniaturization of electronic components, the monitors still require substantial shelf or table-top space when positioned for convenient viewing. Larger television monitors, of course, are of the console-type, and merely sit on the floor, but again take up valuable space in a room. In some environments, such as hospital rooms, taverns, or the like, floor, shelf and table-top space is many times not available, and to remedy the problem, television monitors have been suspended by appropriate structure from a wall or ceiling of the room. An example of a suspension system for a television of the type that might be mounted on a ceiling joist is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,340 issued to Kenneth A. Busche on Apr. 13, 1971. The device illustrated in the Busche patent includes a swivel mounting plate from which a pair of oppositely directed support arms extend laterally on a television monitor and support arcuate hanger elements that are adapted to be secured by attachment to the side walls of the television monitor. A system of the type disclosed in the Busche patent solves the space problem in that the television monitor is suspended from the ceiling in an out-of-the-way location, but is done so in a manner that is not aesthetically appealing and also defaces the housing for the television monitor so that it would not be aesthetically appealing if later converted from the suspended mounting to use on a table top or the like.
The concept of mounting television equipment on a ceiling in a relatively attractive housing is not new in that U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,012 issued to Edward Kozloski on Mar. 13, 1984, discloses a housing for a surveillance camera which would appear to be mountable on a ceiling in a reasonably attractive manner.
The prior art would appear to be devoid, however, of a system uniquely adapted to support a television monitor from either the ceiling or wall of a building structure and in a manner such that the angle the television monitor makes with horizontal is adjustable to accommodate various viewing angles.
It is to overcome the shortcomings in prior art systems and to provide a convenient convertible system wherein the television monitor can be suspended from either a ceiling or a wall that the present invention has been developed.